10 Sides of Us
by Ravensbleeding
Summary: 10 drabbles for the iPod Challenge! Sasunaru. They were guilty. They lied. They wanted love. They set themselves up for the hurt. They realized their feelings. And they gave it a shot. M for safety...


Hey! I haven't written anything in a little while, and I found the iPod Challenge, so I decided to take it up and see what I could do with it (and the songs I have, which is such a random assortment I'm surprised I could work out anything with them). It's not my best, but then again, I only had about three minutes to come up with them all, so...yeah. Some of them are pretty good, some of them are decent, and some of them I look at and go, "And this makes sense...how?" But, that was part of the challenge!

The Rules for the Challenge: Set your iPod on shuffle and whatever the first 10 songs are that's what you use. You have until from the beginning of the song to the end of the song to write a short drabble of whatever your little heart feels like. It doesn't have to be long, as you can see, and it doesn't matter if it's super-short. It's whatever comes to you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything to do with Naruto. I don't own any of the songs mentioned. I do however, own my iPod which is currently...somewhere.

Put as M for safety. There's a teeny-tiny bit of sex, so little that you'd need a microscope, but it's still sex, so yeah. (Tell me if I should change it to T)

Anyways, hope you enjoy it as much as I did!

* * *

**1. Bad Girlfriend- Theory of a Deadman**

Sasuke stared at the pink-haired girl in front of him, watched her body sway to the music. He shouldn't be here. He should never have come. Why did he listen to Kiba? This was a mistake. A terrible mistake. He should leave. He should just walk away now before he got involved, before he got…

Carried away.

The pink-haired girl was pulled towards his body, the two of them moving in perfect rhythm. This was bad. This was really bad.

This was amazing.

So why was it that he kept thinking of his boyfriend back home?

**2. Beautiful Liar- Shakira and Beyonce**

The blonde man let out a soft hiss at the feeling of the wall against his back. His lover's fingers ghosted over his skin, teeth attacking his neck. Hips ground against each other. Soft moans rang in their ears. Pants echoed in the normally silent hallway. Lips clashed bruisingly.

There'd be marks tomorrow. People would ask questions. Sakura would silently ask why.

And they'd lie. Just like they always had.

**3. The Only One- Evanescence**

Naruto couldn't understand for the life of him why this was happening to him. He'd been good, he'd tried his hardest. He'd been an almost model student, right? He'd taken his fair share of suffering without complaints. He'd put up with it all.

So why did this have to happen to _him_?

He groaned as Sasuke slid into him, his nails digging into the raven's back. Words were hissed into his ear, promising all pain and no love. No, there was no love here. It was just pure lust. Pure want, _need_.

"Please Sasuke." Naruto's voice sounded pathetic to his own ears. He blinked back tears of emotional hurt as Sasuke didn't respond. "Please." _Say it once…_

Sasuke came, his seed coating Naruto's inner walls. "Never."

**4. Runaway Love- Ludacris**

No one ever asked Naruto why he'd run that day. They never bothered to figure out why he'd run away from his best friend and never looked back. They never asked what happened. They didn't trap him in a corner and try to see what was up. They didn't care. In fact, they probably never noticed. Not a one of them.

He sat with his knees pulled to his chest in a corner of his rundown apartment. He hadn't left in days. Did they even give a damn about him? Did they even know he was missing? Probably not. He blinked, wiping away tears that would never come. He'd already cried them all. He had nothing left to give.

They never asked. They never cared. They never noticed. They never tried. They never wanted to know. It was best to leave these things alone anyway.

But he remembered. He remembered that day. He knew why he ran. Oh yes, he knew.

_Sasuke leaned forward, his lips millimeters away from Naruto's. "What's wrong, dobe?" And then he licked his lips, his tongue sweeping over Naruto's top lip as he did so. _

He hadn't looked back.

**5. Party Like a Rock Star- Shop Boyz**

The club lights flashed. Sasuke was sure that when he left, he'd be seeing white spots in his vision for hours. But at the moment, he didn't care. The body pressed up against his was warm, nice. They moved together perfectly. They were made for each other.

Hell, he didn't even know who this guy was. He'd probably never see him again. But that was okay. Because for tonight, he was happy. He was content. He didn't care that his heart would ache in the morning for reasons that he'd never figure out. He didn't care that he'd go through the rest of his life wondering, '_What if?_'

He didn't care.

The song ended and the blonde pulled away, his friend leading him out of the club. He turned back to Sasuke and smiled a genuine smile that made Sasuke's heart ache.

Let the hurt begin.

**6. Realize- Colbie Caillat**

Naruto braved a glance at his best friend, his crush. Sasuke met his gaze and raised an elegant eyebrow and Naruto jerked his face down, trying to hide the dark blush spreading across his tan cheeks. Sasuke would never like him like he liked him. He really thought Sasuke was…well, wonderful. But Sasuke didn't have time for love. He bit his lip.

Sasuke stared at his friend, smirking when he noticed the boy blushing. He hoped that one day he'd be able to tell Naruto how cute he was when he blushed. But…the boy didn't like him like that. He wasn't used to having friends, so he might mistake Sasuke's love for friendship. Hadn't Kakashi mentioned that he was Naruto's first friend? He sighed. Oh well.

It wasn't like they liked each other.

**7. Into the Night- Santana feat. Chad Kroeger**

Sasuke sat at the table in the back, his eyes watching every move the blonde waiter made. He was clumsy and loud and bold and stupid, but utterly irresistible, and Sasuke knew that everyone else was watching him too.

He felt jealously wash over him.

The blonde set his coffee in front of him. "Black, just like you like it." The blonde smiled. Sasuke had been here so often that he knew what the raven wanted before he even opened his mouth. Not to mention that he sat here every day. It was easier that way.

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

The blonde blinked, then smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great."

**8. Dear Mr. President- P!ink**

Naruto sat on the swing, his feet making indents in the ground as he just swayed back and forth. He watched the other kids playing, laughing, having a good time. He wished he could join them but they'd just kick him, spit at him, tell him to get the hell out because they didn't _want_ to play with him.

His fingers curled around the chains, the swing stopped moving. He just sat there, frozen almost, as he watched a lone boy with dark hair sit on the swing next to him. He stared at him for a moment, hope rising in his dull blue eyes.

And then it was gone as the boy didn't even look at him. There was no acknowledgment. Was he really that invisible? He looked at the boy's feet, watching him trace patterns in the sand with his shoes. They looked new. Naruto looked down at his bare, dirty, grimy feet and sighed.

He wondered if maybe, if he asked, the boy would play with him. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it before he made a big mistake.

The boy probably wouldn't play with him anyway.

**9. Hear Me- Kelly Clarkson**

Naruto screamed in anguish, falling to the ground beside his fallen comrade. The red aura around him faded slowly, his red eyes shifting to blue, his sharpened teeth returning to normal. He let out another cry.

Nobody heard him.

His fingers curled around his friend's limp hand and he buried his face in his chest. His sobs echoed around the clearing, his tears staining his friend's shirt. His free hand clenched the fabric of the shirt tightly, his claws digging holes into the material.

No one was there to hear the sound of his heart breaking.

**10. Ain't No Rest for the Wicked- Cage the Elephant**

Naruto slit the man's throat, blood spewing everywhere. He frowned, staring down at his blood-freckled shirt. He curled and uncurled his hands, watching his nails grow out into claws. The corner of his mouth twitched as his teeth grew longer and sharper.

He turned his head to the side, cracking his neck. The men around him stepped back, ready to run. They didn't stand a chance and they all knew it. But it was all over for them as red tails sprouted out of the chakra around him. The forest was painted red that day as Naruto threw his head back.

And then it snapped forward, his eyes narrowing. 'I'm coming for you, Sasuke Uchiha.'

* * *

So? Good? Bad? Decent? Tell me which ones you liked, hated, loved! It's really helpful! So just leave a review! Make me happy. (You'd like to make me happy, right? Yes? So push the little review button and say something!) And...sorry for any mistakes I made. Tell me and I'll be sure to fix them!

Anyways, have a great day, evening, night, morning, whatever it is!


End file.
